The present invention refers to an apparatus for testing a cable plug for misfits and/or faulty contacts, and in particular to a testing apparatus of the type having a receptacle with a plug-receiving recess or socket of a contour corresponding to the outer configuration of the plug being tested, and a locking device for securely retaining the plug after being inserted in the plug-receiving socket.
A testing apparatus of this type is known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,663 which discloses a locking device including a holding pin positionable by a pneumatically actuated piston laterally of the plug and movable transversely thereof to secure the plug in position. In general, the plug receiving socket of the receptacle has a profile which complements the outer contour of the plug so that each available plug type requires separate and complete testing apparatus.
A fully operative testing apparatus is equipped with a locking device which may be electrically, mechanically or pneumatically actuated and ensures a secure fixation of the plug in the receptacle during the testing process. This locking device which is an integral part of the receptacle is of relatively complicated structure, especially when being operated electrically or pneumatically.
Since a number of testing apparatuses are required to accommodate the many available plugs and since each testing apparatus is equipped with its own locking device, the overall testing process becomes relatively complicated and expensive, especially since only a fraction of testing apparatuses is utilized at one time while others are kept idle.